Hija de la Luna
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: "Cuenta una antigua leyenda, que si le ruegas a la luna con todo tu corazón, esta te cumplirá tu deseo mas preciado"


Hola. Yo de nuevo trayendo esta vez un Songfic. La canción donde se basa esta historia es "hijo de la luna" de Mecano. Es una historia algo triste y a la vez romantica usando como personajes a nuestras amigas de siempre. Espero le guste, espero sus comentarios y Reviews. Lean, y disfruten y de antemano gracias por leer.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**, y la canción, **Hijo de la luna**, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y compositores.

El vídeo al final del relato fue tomado prestado de You Tube como ayuda visual, ademas que me gusto la historia como es narrada en el vídeo.

* * *

En alguna parte de la región de los Cárpatos en Rumania, en un claro bordeado por los enormes picos; estaba una aldea de gitanos errantes.

En esa aldea, una joven gitana se sentía desdichada ya que no encontraba a su pareja ideal. Pasaban los meses y los años y nadie era especial para ella. Una noche, la bella joven recordó un conjuro del cual madre le había contado. "Cuenta la leyenda, que si conjuras a la luna llena toda una noche hasta el amanecer, ella te concederá tu deseo mas preciado". Así fue, como al día siguiente, la joven gitana, escondiéndose de los gitanos que cuidaban la aldea, logro escapar antes del anochecer. Camino por un buen rato hasta que encontró un claro con un hermoso lago. El lugar le pareció apropiado y se sentó a esperar a que la luna apareciera en el cielo nocturno.

Justo cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrase, una brillante luz se reflejo en el lago. Al levantar la vista, la joven gitana pudo ver a una hermosa luna llena levantándose por sobre las montañas nevadas y reflejando una hermosa y potente luz azul. Inmediatamente se puso a susurrar el conjuro, juntando sus manos y deseando con todo su ser su más grande deseo.

La joven gitana oró por toda la noche, pero poco a poco su desesperación se hizo más grande y empezó a llorar. Llorando pedía aun con más ganas poder encontrar una pareja que la hiciera feliz y que la enamorara. Justo antes del amanecer, una suave mano en su mejilla y una dulce voz llamaron su atención. Al levantar la vista, lo que vio la dejo impresionada. Una chica joven, muy hermosa flotando ante ella. De piel muy blanca, color marfil como la misma luna, cabello rubio, lacio y largo, tan largo que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos. Rojos como el anochecer y tan hermosos y profundos que se sintió atrapada por ellos. Tan pérdida estaba en esos ojos, que solo despertó cuando escucho de nuevo esa suave voz.

― Pequeña… ¿Estas bien? ¿Pequeña? ― Pregunto la chica de cabello rubio.

― Si… Si estoy bien… ¿Quién… Quien eres?

― Yo soy la luna llena, y he bajado porque escuche tu conjuro y tus suplicas.

― Me… Escuchaste…

― Así es pequeña. He escuchado a tu corazón y atendiendo a tus suplicas es que al llegar el día, serás desposada por un calé de tu aldea.

― Gracias hermosa luna llena… Muchas gracias ― la joven gitana le agradecía con lagrimas de felicidad en sus hermosos ojos azules.

― Pero, tu deseo no será así de fácil.

― ¿A que te refieres?

― Para que tu deseo se haga realidad tienes que pagar el precio.

― ¿Cuál es ese precio?

― A cambio quiero, el hijo primero que le engendres.

― Pero… No puedo dártelo. Es mi hijo, mi carne, mi ser.

― Se que no lo amarías lo suficiente.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Quien a su hijo ofrece en prenda para que no estar sola, nunca es muy querido por los padres. Ya lo he visto antes.

― Pero te aseguro que yo lo amare mucho.

― Tal vez tu si, pero su padre no lo hará.

― ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hará?

― Créeme, no lo hará. Lo odiara en cuanto lo vea. Por eso quiero a tu hijo como pago a cambio de tu deseo.

La chica gitana lo pensó un poco. Después de un rato de meditarlo acepto el trato, justo cuando la luna empezaba a ocultarse al otro extremo del valle. Las dos chicas se dieron la mano sellando el trato, y la gitana regreso a su aldea antes de ser descubierta, dejando a la luna llena pensativa y cabizbaja.

Una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo y largo apareció junto a la luna llena y la miro con ojos de tristeza.

― Malo, malo, malo.

― ¿De que estas hablando Arf?

― De que te has enamorada de esa bella gitana.

― Estas loca. Yo no puedo enamorarme de una humana.

― No puedes, pero lo has hecho. Se te ve en los ojos.

― Estas muy equivocada Arf.

― Puedes ver lo que le depara su futuro y sabes que no le ira muy bien debido a su deseo.

― Si lo se.

― Entonces porque se lo concediste si sabes lo que le pasara.

― Tengo que cumplirle sus deseos, es parte de mi deber.

― ¿A pesar del resultado?

― Si Arf, a pesar del resultado.

― Entonces, ¿porque?

― Porque lo que le pase a los humanos no nos debe importar, somos dioses y solo cumplimos sin importar lo que le suceda a los humanos que nos invocan.

― Pero no es solo que esa chica te gusta, hay mucho más ― luna llena se quedo callada ―. Luna… ¿quieres ser madre? ― Luna llena seguía sin responder ―. Dime luna. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con un hijo de piel?

― Siempre he tenido un deseo Arf. Quiero ser madre, pero nunca he encontrado a nadie que me haga mujer.

― Por eso le pediste como pago a su primer hijo.

― Por eso, y porque quiero un recuerdo de ella.

Las dos chicas se quedaron ahí, mirando a la joven gitana alejarse de ese lugar. Mientras en el cielo, la luna se ocultaba detrás de las montañas y con eso las dos chicas se desvanecían en el aire, como espíritus.

A la mañana siguiente la joven gitana fue pedida en matrimonio por una hermosa e influyente joven, la hija del jefe de la aldea. Alta de cabellos rosados igual que sus ojos. La joven gitana estaba feliz, al fin su deseo se había hecho realidad. La chica mas hermosa de toda la aldea se había fijado en ella y pronto se casaría. Tres meses después la boda se llevo a cabo.

La boda fue de lo más impresionante. La hija del jefe de la aldea, era muy conocida en varias aldeas porque lo que los jefes de muchas aldeas vecinas fueron invitados. La boda fue al anochecer, justo cuando la luna llena se vio completa sobre las montañas, la ceremonia comenzó. Bajo a la atenta mirada de la luna, la boda se llevo a cabo y justo cuando la pareja se dio el beso parar cerrar el matrimonio, una nube oculto parte de la luna llena. Era como la luna llena se ocultara detrás de la nube para no ver aquello que le hacía doler el corazón. La mujer que la había cautivado estaba besando a otra persona.

La fiesta duro toda la noche, y justo antes del amanecer la joven pareja se separo del grupo y de la aldea. Llegaron hasta un prado hermoso bañado bajo la luz de la luna, y ahí, bajo la mirada de la luna llena consumaron su amor entregándose la una a la otra. Esa escena fue demasiado para la luna llena, que deseando no ver mas de como su amada mujer se entregaba a otra, poco a poco fue ocultándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer detrás de las montañas de Rumania.

Nueve meses después, nació una niña. La joven madre tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio a las parteras hablar en voz baja entre ellas. De reojo miraban a la joven gitana y volvían cuchichear. La madre estaba desesperándose por no saber que ocurría. ¿Sera que su hijo esta mal en alguna forma? ¿Esta enfermo? ¿Nació con malformaciones? O peor aun… ¿Habrá nacido muerto? La incertidumbre la estaba volviendo loca cuando por fin una de las parteras le llevo un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta. Ella estaba emocionada, por fin tenia en sus brazos lo que tanto había deseado un hijo, un hijo de su amor, se su pareja de… Cual fue su sorpresa, al descubrir al bebe se dio cuenta que no era como lo había esperado. Era una niña, pero era de piel blanca, tan blanca como el lomo de un armiño, con los ojos bicolores, uno gris claro y el otro un poco mas oscuro, de cabello blanco, casi plateado, como la luz de la luna.

― ¡La luna llena! ― Dijo la joven madre al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a la luna llena hace un año exactamente.

Ella estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a su amada, ella pensaba que todo estaría bien al decirle sobre su promesa así que, aunque era una niña hermosa, no era suya ni de su pareja. Solo que ella no contaba con una cosa… Los celos de su pareja.

Al regresar su pareja del campo, fue a ver a su nuevo hijo, pero lo que vio la lleno de ira…

― ¿¡Pero que demonios es esto!? ¿¡De quien es el hijo!?

― Amor puedo explicártelo…

― ¿¡Explicar que!? ¿Cómo me engañaste? ¿Cómo te acostaste con otra?

― Amor no es eso… Escúchame… ― La joven gitana intentaba contener a su pareja.

― Aléjate de mi maldita traicionera…

La joven gitana intento acercase a su pareja, pero sintió un dolor en su abdomen y algo fresco deslizarse por sus ropas. Al bajar la vista para mirar que había ocurrido pudo ver salir de su abdomen un brillo, proveniente del frio acero de la daga que había atravesado su estomago. Ahora, la daga al igual que sus ropas estaban llenas de su sangre. El dolor se hacia cada vez mas insoportable. Con su mano intento contener el brote de sangre pero eso solo logro marcharse mas con su propia sangre. Levanto la mirada hacia su pareja buscando una respuesta…

― ¿Por qué? ― Su pareja solo la miraba pero no decía nada ―. ¡Yo te amaba!

La joven gitana cayó al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. Su pareja estaba incrédula por lo que acaba de hacer, se dejo llevar por sus celos y eso había matado a su esposa. Al desviar la vista del cuerpo se su mujer, pudo ver en la cama a la pequeña creatura. La tomo en brazos y se alejo de la aldea con la bebe en brazos. Camino por varios kilómetros hasta llegar a un lugar alejado de la aldea y bastante arriba en el monte. Busco un lugar solitario donde nadie encontrara a ese bebe que ella creía era una bastarda. Lo deposito en el suelo y se alejo sin mirar atrás, dejando a la bebe abandonada en el monte.

Mientras que la pareja de la joven gitana se dirigía al monte, dentro de la choza de la pareja, una figura femenina aparecía y se inclinaba para levantar a la joven mujer que estaba muriendo desangrada. La tomo en brazos y quito un mechón de cabello cobrizo de la frente a la joven gitana, lo que provoco que con sus últimas fuerzas abriera los ojos y mirara a la persona que la sostenía.

― ¿Luna llena? ― Pregunto la chica.

― Si. Pero mi nombre es Fate.

― Fate… Mi bebe…

― No te preocupes Nanoha, tu bebe estará bien. Yo la cuidare y la protegeré como si fueras tú.

― Gracias… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

― Te he visto desde aquel día en que fuiste a conjurar tu deseo.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque desde ese día, me enamore profundamente de ti ― los ojos de Nanoha empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

― Lamento no haber podido corresponder a tus sentimientos antes, se que ahora es muy tarde pero, me doy cuenta que por mi torpeza deje no vi la realidad. Puedo ver en tus ojos todo lo que to buscaba y creí encontrar en Signum. ¡Perdóname!

Nanoha se abrazo al cuerpo de Fate y con cada lágrima que derramaba, su vida se iba con ellas. Al final, los sollozos de Nanoha dejaron de oírse, sus brazos cayeron al suelo y su cuerpo se hizo pesado.

― Descansa en paz mi hermosa Nanoha.

Fate deposito el cuerpo de su amada en el suelo y se puso de pie. Al darse la vuelta para salir de la cabaña el cuerpo de Fate fue desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer por completo.

Mientras tanto en el monte, la pequeña ayudante de Fate, Arf, recogía a la bebe para llevar con su señora tal como le había ordenado antes de ir a ver a la joven gitana que estaba muriendo. Poco tiempo después, Arf llego hasta su ama.

― Aquí esta la bebe, tal como me ordenaste.

― Gracias Arf ― Fate tomo a la bebe en brazos y esta sonrió al verla ―. Eres hermosa pequeña, no te preocupes yo te cuídate y te amare como tu madre.

― ¿Estas segura Fate?

― Claro que lo estoy. De ahora en adelante cuando esta pequeña este de buenas, la luna estará llena.

― ¿Y si llora que harás?

― Hare que mengue la luna para hacerle una cuna.

― Mmm… Esta bien yo te ayudare a cuidarla.

― Gracias Arf ― mirando a la bebe ―. No te preocupes amor, seras muy feliz. Mi pequeña Einhart…

Tonto el que no entienda.

Cuenta una leyenda.

Que una hembra gitana,

Conjuró a la luna

Hasta el amanecer.

Llorando pedía,

Al llegar el día,

Desposar un calé.

"Tendrás a tu hombre

Piel morena,"

Desde el cielo

Habló la luna llena.

"Pero a cambio quiero,

El hijo primero

Que le engendres a él.

Que quien su hijo inmola

Para no estar sola

Poco le iba a querer."

Luna quieres ser madre

Y no encuentras querer

Que te haga mujer.

Dime, luna de plata,

Qué pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel.

A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,

Hijo de la luna.

De padre canela

Nació un niño,

Blanco como el lomo

De un armiño,

Con los ojos grises,

En vez de aceituna

Niño albino de luna.

"¡Maldita su estampa!

Este hijo es de un payo

Y yo no me lo callo."

Luna quieres ser madre,

Y no encuentras querer

Que te haga mujer.

Dime, luna de plata,

Qué pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel.

A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,

Hijo de la luna.

Gitano al creerse deshonrado,

Se fue a su mujer

Cuchillo en mano.

"¿De quién es el hijo?

Me has engañado fijo."

Y de muerte la hirió.

Luego se hizo al monte,

Con el niño en brazos,

Y allí le abandonó.

Luna quieres ser madre,

Y no encuentras querer

Que te haga mujer.

Dime, luna de plata,

Qué pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel.

A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,

Hijo de la luna.

Y en las noches

Que haya luna llena,

Será porque el niño

Esté de buenas.

Y si el niño llora,

Menguará la luna

Para hacerle una cuna.

Y si el niño llora,

Menguará la luna

Para hacerle una cuna.

watch?v=dY5zhkJrpHk

(Video de la canción contando la historia con ponys)


End file.
